realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Nycaloth
Nycadaemons are green gargoyle like creatures that stand at the lowest of greater yugodaemon hierarchy. These brutish creatures often act as the bulk and muscle for greater daemons. image Daemon, Nycadaemon CR 13 XP 25600 NE Large Outsider (Evil, Daemon, Yugoloth) Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +19 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 23, touch 13, flat-footed 19 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +1 dodge, +10 natural) hp 133 (14d10+56) Fort +8, Ref +12, Will +11 DR 10/Good Immunities Death Effect, Acid, Disease, Poison Resist Cold 10, Electricity 10, Fire 10 SR 21 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 40 ft., fly 80 ft. Melee 2 claws +19 (1d6+6 plus 1d6 bleed) , greataxe +19 (3d6+6/x3) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. 1/day-Summon (Yugoloth, 95%) Special Attacks Grab (claw), Rake (claw +19, 1d6+9), Bleed (1d6) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 22, Dex 16, Con 18, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 18 Base Atk +14; CMB +21 (+25 grapple); CMD 34 Feats Cleave, Dodge, Flyby Attack, Mobility, Power Attack Skills: Fly +17, Intimidate +18, Knowledge (planes) +18, Perception +19, Sense Motive +19, Stealth +20, Survival +16 Languages Common, Telepathy 100ft SQ Outsider Traits, Teleport ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Summon Monster (Sp) A Daemon, Nycadaemon can summon its kin as the Summon Monster spell. Using this ability, a Daemon, Nycadaemon has a 95% chance to summon a Nycadaemon or 1d3 lesser Yugoloths. Rules for Summon Monster apply. Grab (Ex) If a Daemon, Nycadaemon hits with its claw attack(s), it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Grab can only be used against targets of a size Large or smaller. The Daemon, Nycadaemon has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply to use the part of its body it used in the grab to hold the opponent. If it chooses to do the latter, it takes a –20 penalty on its CMB check to make and maintain the grapple, but does not gain the grappled condition itself. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless the creature also has the constrict special attack. If the creature does not constrict, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals the damage indicated for the attack that established the hold. Otherwise, it deals constriction damage as well (the amount is given in the creature’s descriptive text). Creatures with grab receive a +4 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to start and maintain a grapple. Rake (Ex) When a Daemon, Nycadaemon grapples its foe, it gets two free claw attacks at 1d6+6 damage against that grappled foe. A Daemon, Nycadaemon must begin its turn already grappling to use its rake—it can’t begin a grapple and rake in the same turn. Bleed (Ex) When a Daemon, Nycadaemon hits a target with its claw attack(s), it causes wounds that continue to bleed, dealing 1d6 damage each round at the start of the affected creature’s turn. This bleeding can be stopped by a successful DC 15 Heal skill check or through the application of any magical healing. Outsider Traits An outsider is at least partially composed of the essence (but not necessarily the material) of some plane other than the Material Plane. Some creatures start out as some other type and become outsiders when they attain a higher (or lower) state of spiritual existence. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Unlike most living creatures, an outsider does not have a dual nature—its soul and body form one unit. When an outsider is slain, no soul is set loose. Spells that restore souls to their bodies, such as raise dead, reincarnate, and resurrection, don’t work on an outsider. It takes a different magical effect, such as limited wish, wish, miracle, or true resurrection to restore it to life. An outsider with the native subtype can be raised, reincarnated, or resurrected just as other living creatures can be. -Outsiders breathe, but do not need to eat or sleep (although they can do so if they wish). Native outsiders breathe, eat, and sleep. Teleport (Sp) A Daemon, nycadaemon can use ‘Greater Teleport’ at will, as the spell (caster level 14th), except that the Daemon, nycadaemon can transport only itself and up to 50 pounds of carried objects. Category:Yugoloths